RedPinkBlond
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: What does Sakura Haruno do when she's bored? Why of course she's having some lemon fun with Sasori, and Deidara! But before that she had some fun by herself. Sakura you perv! "What? I'm not a perv! I..I... I couldn't help myself damn it!" Sakura yelled, while sulking in the corner. Oh shut up you know you love it, and the readers will like it too!:D "Damn you! Fine then! Humph!"


**DeiSakuSaso lemon one-shot, that someone requested/dared me to write xD **

**Enjoy this lemon Sakura fans!:D **

**Warning: Lemons, SexToys, No yaoi, threesome, hardcore, Sakura being very pervy...xD **

**And I don't own naruto, only this awesome idea xD lols;) **

**RedPinkBlond **

It was late evening, darkness landing on the earth, and swallowing the light. One pink haired beauty was so bored that she had no idea what she should do, she was just so damn bored that it wasn't even true. What should she do? Lay in her bed all night and try to sleep... but she couldn't fall asleep since she was bored out of her mind, she almost felt like being Sasori. He always had a bored expression on his face, making her unable to know what was going through his mind. Deidara was obviously a more open book then Sasori.

"Damn it all! What should I do inner! I'm so bored!" she yelled, throwing her fits in the air as she whined for her innerself to save her from boredom.

'Sakura...You know, I can't always save you... but...' Inner started and then suddenly stopping in midway.

"But what stupid inner!" Sakura yearned for her to continue and not keep it to herself, that was just plain mean, especially since the outer needed help right now.

'Sakura, visit Deidara, and Sasori's bedroom! And do a prank! You know you want to girl! Do the prank already! Yays!' Inner was cheering inside of her mind happily, doing some cool dancing mood with her won shadow actually.

"Prank? Inner you want me to prank them...Me doing a prank on those two akatsuki members? Are you serious! I'm not a fucking child anymore! I'm 19 for goodness sake! Come on!" Sakura yelled, hitting her fists on the bed in a very unladylike way, but then she suddenly halted her smashing. Her eyes blinked for a few times, until a smirk got placed across her face, she just got a brilliant idea.

Inner stared at her, as the outer got up from bed stripped off of all her clothes, while she pulled out something long, and big from the drawer.

'Sakura! Are you serious?!' Inner half screamed with a bloody running nose.

"Hehe," the outer smirked, a pervert look glinting on her face. "Of course I'm serious, I just got a great, horny...idea~3" she said, while her tongue darted out from her mouth, licking, and smearing her salvia around the head of the plastic penis.

"Hmm~" the pinkette moaned, as she devoured the head of the dick all In her mouth, her tongue dancing around it with a firm grip.

Her eyes were almost rolling back of her head, as she sucked on it like a lollipop, It was just so tasty, and damn she wanted more. She needed to be satisfied, she got herself horny by just licking a a toy. Amazing how it could make her so horny right? Well she's amazed!

She was sitting on the floor naked, her chest, butt, and hidden parts visible as the door to her room stayed opened, with her forgetting to shut, and lock the door after herself. Her neither parts was dripping with love juices and she really wanted something to fill her insides, she longed for it so badly that she couldn't hold out anymore.

"That's it! Ahh!" Sakura said, fisting the toy up in the air before she slammed it inside of her virgin hole, her inner walls wrapped around the toy harshly, not wanting to let go off it, and forcing it more inside.

She couldn't keep herself from moaning, it felt so good that it drove her whole being nuts! What was this feeling? It felt so good, that she just wanted more.

"Hmm, ahhh, why am I ahhh such pervert? But it fe-ahh so ohhh-goo-ahhhh!" she moaned loudly, her eyes shut as she threw her bead back, and thrusting the hardness deeper inside of her downer lips, sweat rolling down from her body as a sign that she has become much hotter.

"Hmm, why is thi-ohhh driving me-ahhh! Insaahhh!" she screamed out as she came, her love juices releasing, and dripping down from the toy.

She rose up from the floor, a bit hazy, and the toy still inside of her as she was still dripping. Sakura brought up her right hand to her face and put one finger inside of her mouth, sucking on it with a slutty grin tilting her face. She was so happy, it felt so good it drove her over the edge. She could feel embarrassment in the deepest place of her heart, but still she couldn't help herself, she was going to get real cock tonight, whether they wanted or not. Damn, she felt like such a pervert, but maybe she was one...a pervert.

She stepped outside of her bedroom, naked, sweat covering her whole face, and the toy keeping her lower mouth busy, feeding it happily. While walking through the everlasting corridor, she wanted to be watched, she wanted them to see her being ashamed, how she wanted to be called for naughty things. Something really was wrong with her today, she had never, ever been this horny! Or horny at all! Maybe just wanting to kiss... Not wanting to have lots of love making, like she did now!

She walked faster now, feeling her insides getting even warmer. Her footsteps slowed down when she saw the black wooden door of Sasori, and Deidara's room. They have always argued about not wanting to share a room, but maybe now they wouldn't mind sharing a room together? Since they got chosen by Sakura after all, so she could release her burning sensation.

She stopped inches away from from the door, her breath husky, and warm. Then she clenched her knuckles softly and knocked gently on the door, hearing a "come in, hm" minutes later.

Sakura's face blushed furiously, realizing that she would show herself naked for the first time to two members of the akatsuki. It kinda made her real embarrassed, now she wanted to run straight back to her bedroom, and lock herself inside it, never coming out again. Her lower mouth protested strongly to this absurd idea, urging her to walk inside, so they could have their fun of release.

Sakura glared at the lower part of her body, calling it for a pervert, but then it was a part of her, so she must be a pervert too. "Great job Sakura..." she mumbled to herself silently, face palming as she sighed.

Her supposed to be hidden parts were tingling stronger with excitement, for her to walk through that door, and have the best fun of her life!

"Come do it Sakura, do it!" she told herself many times, before the pink haired beauty finally thrust the door open with her fists, breaking it apart.

She stood there in the doorway, the two men staring at her body. Deidara's face was burning red, as his eyes lowered down to see something stuck between her legs, making a boner grow in his pants at the sight. Sasori just stared with that same bored of his, making Sakura really, really nervous, but then he's lips flashed into a devious smirk, scaring her even more.

Oh god, what has she done? Was this really a good idea to walk into these men's room? She would seriously be devoured and not being the one to devour them, oh her luck...

**End**

_**Ok that's the end! I hope you like it! You can imagine the rest...**_

**Lols just kidding, you will get to see more, if you want too of course XD **

**I hope you like it, and if I'm a pervert for writing it... then you're a pervert for reading it:P**


End file.
